Corellon Larethian
Summary Corellon Larethian is the chief of the Elvish gods, and controls the majority of all Elves within the multiverse. He is often shown to be at odds with other deities such as Gruumsh, and is responsible for the loss of said deity's other eye. In the days before creation began in full, Corellon had no true form- he danced across the uncivilized planes, just as likely to appear as a swarm of bees as a beam of light. When he found another god, he would be a rose, or take over their form- indeed, this caused the clash with Gruumsh, god of the Orcs, who could know no such beauty. What few realize is that Gruumsh's ire was respected among the divine houses- few gods contested his right to challenge Corellon. The battle broke out due to Corellon ignoring the god's contempt. As the battle raged through dozens of planes of existence, Corellon bled even as he defeated the Orc god, and from this blood rose the first primal elves (quite possibly the progenitors to the LeShay). Corellon picked some of these original elves and gave them holy names, and thus the gods of the Elves were born. Among these was Lolth, who immediately rebelled against the teachings of her father and caused a divide between elves and drow. Thus the creation story of the Elves goes. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 2-A Name: Corellon Larethian Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies, but usually male (Corellon usually appears as and is referred to as male but can freely change forms and genders) Age: Unknown Classification: Greater Deity/Elf God of art and magic Powers and Abilities: Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Possession, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Enhanced Senses, Precognition (Senses anything that effects Elven welfare 19 weeks in advance), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Outsiders are of similar nature to Devils, who are merely abstractions and ideas given a semblance of fleshly existence) Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation of those within his sphere/alignment, Mind Control, Immunity to Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification/Paralysis, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning", Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Forcefield Creation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Magic Nullification, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Soul Manipulation, Acausality, Power Bestowal, likely many more Attack Potency: Planet level (Capable of battling the Leviathan, which would have destroyed the world should it awaken) | Multiverse level+ (His Divine Rank is superior to Mystra whose death reordered the multiverse. Considered to be one of the most powerful gods in existence) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ (vastly above Rangers who can dodge lightning) | Unknown, likely Infinite (Is vastly above the time-deities beneath him, able to control the space-times of his own realms) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Planet Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Planet level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Sword, Bow Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Elves Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Death Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Hasbro